10_networksfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fortress 2 BAKUGAN
Team Fortress 2 Bakugan is one of the collaborative ideas, by 10 Networks, that crosses Valve's Team fortress 2 with Spin Master's Bakugan franchises. All it turns out to be was a collaborative idea only and no planned series was to be made, other than a "what if?" scenario. The locations of Team Fortress 2 are still present (such as 2Fort, Sawmill, Doublecross and others), as with most of the weapons. The only things to have changed from the environment was the change of the classes into Bakugan monsters and some inclusion of Battle Gear/BakuNano. The company "Mann Co." is renamed "GAN Co." ("Baku'GAN'"). The Monster Classes and Their Weapons *'Infinity Trister' as The SCOUT (Pyrus (RED) or Aquos (BLU)) **Can make use of the Scout's Scattergun (and Force-A-Nature) as well as the bat, though the BakuNano is Cross Striker. *'Aranaut' as The SOLDIER (being Haos but with RED or BLU lines) **Uses the Ability "Mirage Fist" to shoot explosive lasers like rockets and uses Battle Gear Battle Crusher as armor. *'Lumagrowl' as The PYRO (Pyrus with RED or BLU shackles) **Oddly enough uses fire-breathing attacks. ***Plans to replace Lumagrowl with another Bakugan are being made. Quite preferably with Robotallian. *'Sabator' as The DEMOMAN (SubTerra (RED) or Ventus (BLU)) **Uses the Demoman's explosive Grenade Launcher and Sticky Bomber, as well as the Loche N' Load, and uses the Battle Gear Chompixx and rams into others to slice them up. *'Vertexx' as The HEAVY (SubTerra (RED) or Clear Haos (BLU)) **Uses the Heavy's Tomislav minigun, as well as the explosive Orehammer (not really used and shown) and uses its mighty four fists. *'Worton' as The ENGINEER (Pyrus (RED) or Ventus (BLU)) **Uses the Engineer's whole line of battlements (Sentries, Dispensers and Teleporters) as well as use its top two tentacles as guns and bottom two as energy suppliers. *Female Helix Dragonoid as The MEDIC (both Pyrus with RED or BLU colors) **Uses the Medic's medigun as well as its sawblade, and uses its fire attacks as defense. *'Flash Ingram' as The SNIPER (Pyrus (RED) or Ventus (BLU)) **Uses the Sniper's many sniper guns as well as the Razorback, and can use BakuNano Shoxrox. *'Taylean' as The SPY (Pyrus (RED) or Ventus (BLU)) **Uses all the Spy's techniques such as invisibility, and can use the guns as well as Your Eternal Reward, Spycicle, and the Conniver's Kunai, though mostly uses its built-in blade to kill Other character roles - *'Elfin' (Aquos) plays the character MS. PAULING when she needs to appear. *'Storm Skyress' (Ventus) does THE ANNOUNCER / ADMINISTRATOR in voice and when in appearance. *'Strikeflier' (Ventus only) plays the character MERASMUS The Wizard when appearing visually. *The SubTerra Saurus plays the head company leader SAXTON HALE. and appears as so a bit more muscular (and hairier) than most Sauruses. **A SubTerra Fear Ripper is the assistant, though the other workers are various other types. *'Naga', the skeletal Dragonoid plays GRAY MANN, who sends the robotic mechanical Bakugan versions of the classes to battle them (via "Mann VS. Machine", or in this case, "BAKUGAN VS. RoboGAN"). *The roles of BLUTARCH MANN and REDMOND MANN, in appearance, belong to the Aquos and Pyrus Sieges, as well as the SubTerra Siere accompanying the Pyrus Siege and the Ventus Siege accompanying the Aquos Siege.